


Momentum

by Nicci



Series: Outcome [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicci/pseuds/Nicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stargate Sequal to the crossover 'Catalyst'<br/>Daniels affair with a Chicago flatfoot gives Jack the momentum to finally take what he wants. This is one of two follow ups to the Due South/Stargate crossover</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <img/>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Momentum

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Sazzle's fault. She came up with the original request for a crossover. So Saz - you still get the blame honey. Thanks to everyone who read this though for errors - Yragg, thanks for the suggestions - they were invaluable, Berty - thanks for the alpha comments, they helped tons and many thanks to Jude for the lightening beta. Without you guys, this would have been nothing but meaningless words.
> 
> This was first posted to my website on March 10th, 2006

"So, how was your flight?" Jack asked, slipping on his shades but never taking his eyes off the road. The sun had just begun to rise over the horizon, flooding the land with fiery, golden light.

Beside him, in the passenger seat of Jack's truck, Daniel snorted and shook his head. "Small talk, Jack? Really, I thought we were long past that."

Jack bit back his first response, which was to rephrase his question to, 'So, how was the meaningless sex with a total stranger?' What good would it do to piss Daniel off by getting him defensive? "Just being friendly," he ground out instead, trying to damp down his irrational anger.

They concluded the rest of the drive to Daniel's apartment without conversation, Jack seething silently all the way. Once parked outside, he couldn't hold it back any longer. He jerked on the brake and turned in his seat. "Look, it's none of my business; I know that. I just need... I need to know what I'm up against." He'd been going out of his mind, trying to imagine them together, Daniel and this other guy. It was sheer torture, but he had to know.

Daniel sighed and shook his head. "You're not up against anything, Jack. Ray and I just..."

"Ray? That's his name? Ray what?"

"Does it matter?" Daniel said warily, sitting up a little straighter in his seat and staring out of the windshield.

"Name?" he growled, fixing his gaze on Daniel's hands, where they rested on his lap. Jack knew his tone was hostile, but he couldn't help it. He was insanely jealous.

"Ray Kowalski," Daniel replied defiantly.

Jack frowned. "As in..." Charlie had been born in Chicago. He'd had a brother, cousins....

"No relation, as far as I'm aware." Daniel rolled his eyes. "We didn't exactly take the time to exchange family histories."

Jack felt himself flinch. No, they hadn't had time for anything like that. All they'd had time for was.... He shook his head. He couldn't bear to think about that. "How old?"

"I don't know, Jack. I didn't ask him for his resume!" Daniel's voice had risen, his ire clearly written in the thin line of his lips and tightly drawn V of his brows.

Jack scrubbed his hands angrily across his face. He was making a mess of this, getting Daniel really pissed off, and he had no right. He had no rights at all when it came to Daniel, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. "Was he any good?"

"Jack!"

"You used protection, right?"

"What?" Daniel's mouth fell open in shock. "What the hell are you doing? I'm not your fucking property. You can't interrogate me like this!" He threw open the truck door and slammed it shut behind him, not even bothering to say goodbye.

"Daniel, wait! I'm sorry..." Jack took a moment to retrieve Daniel's suitcase from the back seat of his truck before following him into the building, where he found Daniel furiously stabbing at the elevator call buttons. "Listen, I'm sorry. I had no right..."

"All this time, all these years, Jack, and you've treated me like an encumbrance." Daniel wheeled away from him, slamming through the double doors that led to the stairs, rather than wait for the elevator. Jack was hot on his heels. "I can't shoot well enough for you. I can't fight well enough. I touch things I shouldn't all the time. I talk too much. And now, suddenly, because I had the temerity to have sex with someone, you go all alpha and territorial on me?"

"Crap!" Taking the stairs two at a time, Jack jogged along in his wake. "I can't help it, Daniel. I'm goin' nuts here."

"Fuck that!" At the top of the stairs, Daniel suddenly stopped, whirling around, and Jack slammed into him, almost sending them both sprawling. "And fuck you, Jack," he yelled. "God!" He slammed open the door to the corridor outside his apartment. "Do me a favour and leave me out of your damned pissing contests!"

Daniel patted down his pockets, looking for his keys. In his anger, he fumbled them, and Jack bent to scoop them up, thrusting them back into his hand. "Can you calm _down_ please?" Jack hissed, when one of Daniel's neighbours stuck his head out of his door to see what all the shouting was about. "We're putting on a bit of a show here."

"What do _you_ care?" Daniel got the door open and stormed through, not even waiting to see if Jack followed. He kicked off his shoes and dumped his jacket over the back of a chair.

Placing the reassuring bulk of the dining table between them, Jack waited for him to stop fuming before seating himself and taking a deep breath. "What do you want me to say?" he muttered unhappily. This was not playing out how he'd imagined.

Daniel finally looked him in the eye. "Tell me you want me."

"I want you. Isn't that obvious?"

"No it's not, Jack. The only thing that's obvious is that your pride has been hurt. What I did in Chicago is none of your goddamned business!"

Jack surged to his feet, chest heaving in anger, eyes flaring hotly. "I know!" he yelled, lunging forward and grabbing Daniel's shoulders in a vicelike grip. "I know that. It just makes me crazy, knowing you've been with someone else. Knowing I won't be the first."

"You arrogant bastard." Daniel brought his hands up between them, knocking Jack's hands away. "What the fuck makes you think you'll be the second? Or the hundred and second, for that matter? I could have already slept with half the guys on base, for all you know...."

Jack brought his fist down hard on the table. "Damn it, you have no idea... I didn't sleep a wink last night. All I could think about was you and him in bed together. Every time I closed my fuckin' eyes... it played like a bad porn movie in full Technicolor! I'd waited too long, and you moved on. Can't blame you, Daniel. But it hurts like hell!"

Daniel turned away, and wrapping his arms tightly around himself, he let out a frustrated sigh. "He was lonely. I was lonely. He was in love with someone he thought he could never have, and so was I. It didn't mean a damned thing, Jack. Not to either of us." As he spoke, his voice dropped to just above a whisper.

Jack took a faltering step forward, laid a hand on Daniel's shoulder, and turned him slowly around. "I'm sorry." Daniel was staring at a point somewhere in the centre of his chest. Jack put his other hand on his cheek and began to caress the lightly stubbled skin with his thumb.

Daniel's eyes drifted slowly upwards. "I'd waited such a long time for you, Jack. After Shaur'e died... I desperately needed you to be there for me, but you kept your distance."

"I know. I'm an ass. I'm an idiot. I'm..."

Daniel's gaze met his. "You're a high-ranking officer in the United States Air Force. There are rules. I guess I understood that."

Jack took another step forward, sliding his fingers into Daniel's hair. "But you're worth the risk, Daniel. I should have admitted that sooner."

And then Jack leaned forward, and he kissed him. He didn't think about it first, he just did it. There'd been so many times, so many instances, when he'd almost done this but had pulled back at the last moment, because the regs were in the way. Because his beliefs about who he was were in the way. Not this time, though. This time, nothing was in the way, and so he kissed Daniel.

"Do that again," Daniel croaked when Jack pulled back, so he did. Harder this time, using his tongue to part Daniel's lips, to taste him. He could feel Daniel's fingers on his face, in his hair, tracing his jaw, and they were shaking. Daniel was shaking.

He backed towards Daniel's bedroom as they kissed, trusting him to navigate past any obstructions. He'd wanted this for so long but had been too much of a coward to act on it. He'd known how Daniel felt about him from the beginning, but he'd acted dumb.

His knees hit the back of Daniel's bed, and they went down hard, Daniel sprawling over Jack's aching body, and there were hands everywhere.

"Mine," he growled against Daniel's throat, flipping them over and pinning him to the bed. Daniel gasped and arched his body in response. Jack jerked down the neckline of Daniel's sweater and fastened his lips on the vein he found throbbing there. "Mine," he rasped again, biting hard, sucking until he left a mark.

"Jack!" Daniel cried out, thrashing his head wildly from side to side. "God, please...."

And then Jack lost it. Lost it completely. He was mad with jealousy and lust and the need to posses Daniel. He knew he must have been leaving bruises wherever his fingers touched skin, but he didn't care. He needed more contact; he needed Daniel naked. He heard something rip and the sound only fuelled his lust. "Want you," he groaned, tearing the ruined sweater from Daniel's body and tossing it on the floor.

Daniel lay on his back, bared chest gleaming with sweat. His eyes and hair were wild. He was panting with desire. "God, Jack... Jack, I need to tell you someth--"

Jack silenced him with a brutal kiss, sucking Daniel's tongue into his mouth and making him whimper and buck. "Lube?" he demanded, getting off the bed to finish stripping Daniel and them himself.

"Drawer," Daniel said, watching Jack strip. "And condoms." Jack's cock was red and straining, standing at full attention against his stomach.

Jack located the supplies and threw them onto the bed. He knew what to do. It couldn't be that different with a man than it was with a woman. He knew he could make it good for Daniel. Make him forget about this Ray guy. He knew he could scrub the memory of him from Daniel's mind. From his skin. "On your stomach," he ordered.

Daniel licked his lips hesitantly. "Jack, I think I should...."

"Shut up, Daniel," he growled. "I don't wanna know." He had a feeling Daniel was going to start talking about him and Ray, about what position they'd had sex in, and he couldn't hear that. He didn't want to know about that now. It was just he and Daniel in this bed. Only the two of them.

"Jack..."

"Stomach!"

Daniel sighed and rolled onto his front, giving Jack a perfect view of his spine and the curve of his ass. Jack's mouth went dry. Lord, Daniel was too damned gorgeous for words. With shaking hands, he parted the globes of Daniel's ass and swiped his tongue slowly from balls to coccyx. Daniel yelled out his name and threw his head back, body shaking at the sensations. Jack did it again, this time pausing to flick his tongue rapidly over Daniel's entrance.

"Fuck, oh fuck!" Daniel cried. "Jack...!"

Jack couldn't get the angle he needed from this position. Tugging on Daniel's hips, he urged him onto his knees. Daniel was still doing that shaking thing, forearms trembling with excitement and the strain of keeping himself upright. Jack leaned forward again, trailing his tongue up and down the crack of Daniel's ass. He slipped his hand slowly between Daniel's splayed thighs, over his balls and down the length of his cock.

Wrapping his fingers around the heated flesh, he gently eased it back between Daniel's legs, dipping his head lower so that he could suck the head into his mouth and flick his tongue back and forth across the weeping slit.

"Jack, that's... ohhhh, that's so hot," Daniel groaned as Jack began pumping his cock faster, matching the rhythm with his tongue. He could feel Daniel pushing back against him, trying to impale himself deeper. Jack kept him trembling on the edge of release for a few seconds more before pressing his thumb firmly against the dampened entrance.

"Need you, Daniel," he whispered against the small of Daniel's back. His thumb slipped gradually inside, meeting resistance at first, but he could feel Daniel's efforts to relax and after a moment, the muscle loosened. Jack pushed in deeper, keeping up the slow steady pumping rhythm with his other hand.

Daniel was shaking so much his arms collapsed, his forehead touching the bed, but he managed to keep his ass in the air. He was gasping for breath. "Saved it," he said, and Jack had to lean over to hear him. "Saved it for you."

"What?" Jack crooned, withdrawing his thumb and replacing it with two long, lubed fingers.

"My... my ass. Saved it for you," Daniel quavered. "I've never let anyone do this to me. You'll be the first."

Jack froze for a moment, wondering if he'd heard right. "I thought..."

"You thought... wrong," Daniel panted, shoving his ass back onto Jack's stationary fingers. "Now fuck me. Don't... make me... beg."

Jack's mouth fell open in shock, but he didn't waste any more time worrying about it. Daniel was still tight, but neither of them could wait much longer. With shaking hands, he tore open a condom, rolled it on, and lubed himself up.

Placing a hand on Daniel's flank, he guided himself into position. But as he looked up the length of Daniel's body, he realised that he didn't want their first time to be like this. "Daniel?"

"Jesus, what now?" Daniel whined.

"Are you okay like this?" He wanted to see Daniel's face. He wanted to watch him come. Daniel was a fit guy; he could probably handle this from another position.

Daniel was panting harshly. "Jack... can we just... please..."

"Okay, but get on your back."

Daniel collapsed onto his stomach with a heartfelt sigh of relief. "Thank God," he whispered as he twisted onto his back, wrapping his long legs around Jack's waist. "I wanted... to see your eyes," he admitted.

Jack sat back on his heels and tugged Daniel's body up over his thighs. When everything was lined up just right, he bent forward and kissed Daniel slowly, licking and biting at his lips until Daniel was moaning and squirming in pleasure. Then he moved his hips, eased forward, felt himself slide slowly inside...

"Ooooh," Daniel breathed, relaxing as much as he was able to allow Jack deeper. Jack pressed his face hard into Daniel's neck, concentrated his entire being on not coming at the sounds Daniel was making. Little grunts and groans and half choked off inhalations of breath.

He'd never been this close this quickly in his life. "Shit, stay still," he begged when Daniel began rotating his hips. "Or this is gonna be over before it's begun."

Daniel threw back his head and clutched frantically at the sheets. "Don't care, don't care, just fuck me, Jack!" Daniel thrust himself down on Jack's dick and used his powerful thighs to lift off again. "Fuck. Me. Now!"

No matter what Jack had planned, or how he'd imagined this moment playing out, he couldn't have resisted the demands Daniel was making on his body if his life depended on it. With a growl of sheer lust, he plunged deep into Daniel's body, again and again, harder and faster each time.

Daniel's back arched, his shoulders leaving the bed so only the top of his head touched the sheets, and he cried out in ecstasy, "Yes, Jack, yes!"

Jack watched in amazement as a thick streamer of come shot up, splattering Daniel's stomach and chest, followed by another, and still another. He hadn't even been touching Daniel's cock. Daniel's eyes rolled back in his head, the tendons in his neck standing out, and he shook like a leaf on the wind.

"Daniel," Jack gasped, thrusting once, twice, three times before he felt release tighten his balls. He'd never come so hard before. His ears were literally ringing with the sheer force of it. Finally he collapsed, panting onto the mess on Daniel's chest, fighting for breath, his limbs too rubbery to hold him up. "Mine," he wheezed, planting a shaky kiss on Daniel's nipple.

"Yours," Daniel agreed, wrapping Jack in his arms and holding him tightly.

"Better than Ray?" He had to ask. Had to know.

"Ray who?" Daniel smiled, running shaky fingers through Jack's hair.

Jack wanted to kiss him, but his head felt so heavy. His arms where still trembling with aftershocks. He contented himself with pressing tiny, sleepy kisses onto Daniel's chest.

As he lay between sleep and wakefulness, Jack thought about all the reasons... the _excuses_ he'd used as a barrier between himself and Daniel. He smiled against the soft skin of Daniel's chest. In the end, it hadn't been about rules, or perceptions, or lust. It'd been about something that scared Jack much more than any of that.

"I love you," he whispered against Daniel's chest. He'd been afraid to feel that deeply again; afraid to risk his heart. But he'd never really stood a chance, had he?

Daniel's head moved, tipped down and two glittering blue eyes met his. "I know."

_The End_


End file.
